This application requests salary support for Dr. Kevin Cullen, Associate Professor of Medicine and Otolaryngology at the Lombardi Cancer Center, Georgetown University. This support will enable him to increase his time devoted to translational research, as well as the mentoring of clinical scientists. Dr. Cullen has been engaged in translational research in oncology since completing his clinical fellowship training at the National Cancer Institute in 1987. His research in breast cancer and more recently in head and neck cancer have been oriented to understanding significant molecular mechanisms regulating tumor cell growth, developing prognostic variables in breast cancer and head and neck cancer and finally developing new treatment strategies in those two malignancies. Dr. Cullen has built on his clinical experience at the National Cancer Institute and more recently at the Lombardi Cancer Center of Georgetown University to further his research in both fields. Over the last decade, Dr. Cullen has developed a successful research program but his time available for this has been curtailed because of increasing clinical and administrative duties within the medical school. The support provided by this award will permit Dr. Cullen to shift approximately 30 percent effort from clinical and administrative work so that he can devote more time to his research programs and to the mentoring of trainees. The application describes the candidate's background as well as his current research program as well as the clinical and research structure of the Lombardi Cancer Center.